


In The End

by Zoe02



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Fic, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, kinda short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe02/pseuds/Zoe02
Summary: Now he's bleeding out on a rooftop, looking at the sun as it rises. He can't help but wonder why he's dying now, after all the times he fought supervillains a regular ol' joe took him out.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Don't own Spidey or the universe he's set in.

_Maybe this was how life was supposed to go._

_Maybe life wasn't supposed to be happy and bright. Maybe it was supposed to be this way, where everyone uses a mask to hide their feelings._

__

_Life is cruel._

__

_In the end, it doesn't really matter, does it?_

__

~ ~ ~

__

It was hard to say how his story really began. Did it begin when his parents died? Or did it really start when his Uncle Ben died? People get defined by moments in their lives, and they're not always the happy moments, the cheerful moments you think you'll remember forever, but the moments where you wonder why you even exist at all. If the universe just decided that they wanted to test how many times they can make someone fall before they stop trying to get up.

__

Peter was seriously doubting if he could keep going on much longer, how much more he can take before... He couldn't take anymore.

__

He always knew his luck was the worst, but this.. This is just beyond horrible luck. This was insanity. He's sure MJ would be laughing at him right now, hell even Gwen. The Amazing Spider-man, bleeding out to death because some asshole got a lucky shot.

__

A very nicely aimed shot.

__

Now he's bleeding out on a rooftop, looking at the sun as it rises. He can't help but wonder why he's dying now, after all the times he fought supervillains a regular ol' joe took him out. He can see the headline now that the Bugle will make about it 'Spider-man shot dead by a low-level gang member!'

__

And he couldn't help but wonder what all else he could've done with his life if he wasn't going to die tonight, if he actually survived to 30 and had kids.. Who he would've married. Who would take care of his aunt May after he's gone. How he wouldn't be able to continue training Miles. How, even if this is technically the second time he died, that the world will move on without him, how most wouldn't even care that Spider-man died.

__

Dying isn't scary, it's those moments leading up to death where you think about all the people you're leaving behind and remembering all the good and bad times you've had.

__

He can't help but start to notice he's starting to lose feeling in his chest as the sun finally peaks past the water. He has to admit, if this is the last morning he's going to be alive, the sunrise definitely is a beautiful thing to see one last time before he dies.

__

He had to admit, when he woke up the previous day, he didn't expect to die, though when do you really expect to die? It's just something that happens. He's just always thought when he died, he'd go out with a bang. Instead of dying on top of a random rooftop because of a henchman _(or was it a gangbanger? It's starting to get fuzzy now)_ gotten a lucky shot. Cap would be disappointed in him.

__

Matt and Clint would understand, after all, they do have horrible luck themselves.

__

Maybe dying isn't so bad.. At least, he doesn't have to watch the people around him continue to die.

__

The city is starting to wake up as more and more people start driving to their work or going home. Peter can't help but wonder if he'll finally see his mom and dad again and if he'll see Uncle Ben too.

__

_Everything is getting more blurry.._

__

He can't help but wonder if his best friends as Spidey will come to his funeral.

__

_His whole body is going numb._

__

If any of his friends will ever get happily ever afters..

__

_His memories getting fuzzier._

__

That if-

__

_Then the darkness._

__

~ ~ ~

__

_In the end, everyone dies._

__

_Spidey always did use wit and sarcasm as his mask to the world._

__

_And he never found out he gets considered a legend in the future.._

__


End file.
